New Pals
by Skulzie Star
Summary: Summerarmy inside really good i think just check it out some people become friends oooo wonder who? more then one chapter in the first chapter


Another weird story!

Shortened Summary:

Hermione saves Pansy for some bizarre reason, now they are both good friends! Pansy got a dramatic makeover from Hermione and now Pansy is finally going out with Draco. Pansy convinces Draco and Hermione to become at least friends….which happens sooner or later. Draco changes dramatically maturing and respecting other people. Hermione tries to show Harry and Ron that but only Harry if the one to give in. At their end of school Graduation Hermione suggests that they go somewhere as an end of school holiday. (They meaning Hermione, Pansy, Harry, Ron and Draco.) Draco invite's Blaise along for the holiday. Harry befriended Draco and soon enough Ron had befriended Blaise. They go to Hermione's beach house which happened to be one of the nice glass ones with a spa on the back wooden sundeck. It was situated in a little bay. There was only another house there but it was situated on the other side of the bay so they where far enough away for privacy. Hermione drove them as having a car as a birthday present from her parents. Draco being the only other one being eligible to drive sat in the front watching the road. Blaise said that he would meet them up there later that day. Get ready for one fun filled event that is only if you keep on reading.

STORY!

"Hermione, where have you been? You look a bit flushed and you're late for class!" Harry said when Hermione sat down in there last class for the day and the week. This class happened to be DADA. Their new teacher was Mr. Vandelsairé, but luckily he was a fun, outgoing teacher and would let some people slip if they where late to class, being one in ages.

"Harry, I just ran from the library as I had to return a book, don't you trust me," Hermione giggled saying this because Harry was one of the most protective friends ever.

"Of course I believe you Mione, because you're never late without a good excuse." Hermione opened her DADA book to what page Mr. Van had wrote on the board. 'Defeat or blockage of unwanted swipe spells.' Hermione looked up at the board again as Mr. Van was walking straight to her desk. Mr. Van gave her a note then turned and walked back to his desk. Another note flew to her and landed on top of her books. She unfolded it and began to read.

'Looks like you have a relationship with the teacher Granger. Pity he isn't one of your kind. Pathetic'

Hermione looked up disgusted and searched the room to look for Draco. He was sniggering in the corner with his bunch of pathetic group he calls friends. Draco sneered at Hermione and the other pathetic Slytherin's glared at her as well. She shook her head and returned her face towards the letter Mr Van gave her. She unfolded the piece of parchment and glanced over it. In fact it wasn't from him at all. He had been told to pass on a note from Dumbledore. The note had said she had a meeting at 8:30 that evening in the library with the prefects and the head boy. This was another magical thing Hermione could have wished for and received it. The head girl position, she gladly took it. Remembering like it was yesterday, at the beginning of the year she jumped so high when she read that she and actually took that position for her final year. 'The meeting must be about the end of year graduation' she thought as she read through the short note once more.

"What's it about Mione?" Harry said looking over her shoulder at the note.

"Oh, I have a meeting at 8:30 that's all. I'm pretty sure it's about graduation." The class went on, while for most of it heaps of Slytherin's kept sniggering at her but she didn't seem to mind because they didn't know what the note was about in the first place.

It was nearly dinner and they were walking down to the Great Hall to get there early for a change. The hall was surprisingly buzzing with noise of the many people who retreated there straight after class. They took there respective seat at the Gryffindor table staring straight at the Slytherin table.

"So straight after dinner you have that meeting right Hermione?" Ron asked sitting in between Lavender and Hermione.

"Yes Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you so it sinks in?" Hermione said with a bit of spite in her voice.

"Sor-ry," Ron said turning his back and staring to talk to Lavender.

"God some people are a bit Immature," Hermione said to Harry loud enough so Ron heard a glimpse of what she had said. "Harry I'm going for a walk I don't really feel like eating right now maybe ill get something later after the meeting, seeya." Hermione got up and walked out of the hall. She had changed a lot mentally since last year; she still had her opinionated trait but now also carried a sarcastic trait. Which pissed a lot of people off now, but they still love her. She had also changed physically but not too much because you wouldn't be able to tell if she was the same from last year or not. But then this year she had a change, got smaller fitting clothing. Her chest now was showing a perfect size a guy could want and fine legs toned and tanned, with her hair flowing down her back and nice curves around the hips. She wandered out onto the grounds; it was still quite hot as it was going into summer. The sun was just setting in the horizon and the wind was slightly drifting through. Hermione walked towards the lake as it looked beautiful and magical with the setting reflection of the sun on it. She walked over to the rock closest to her and sat down. 'Why the hell does no one respect me accept Harry, what have I done nothing, that's right and that's why im a piece of shit…' Hermione heard some moaning from behind her, it didn't sound disgusting but sounded like someone was in pain. Hermione got up and searched around her. She found a girl lying face down on the ground clutching her stomach as in pain. Hermione bent down and rolled her onto her back. It was Pansy Parkinson still clutching her stomach in serious pain. Her eyes were shut tightly and her arms were tense.

"Pansy what's wrong?" Hermione asked grabbing hold of her arm. Even thou she never liked Pansy she wouldn't let any innocent human being suffer in pain when someone could help them. "Pansy talk to me, say something."

"Ow is that enough," Pansy said clutching her stomach even tighter.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital wing and I don't even care what you have to say about that." Hermione put her arm around the back of Pansy and lifted her to her feet. She helped Pansy walk even thou most of Pansy's weight was on Hermione's shoulder. She walked quickly enough to the great oak doors, and barged through them hoping that some people would be heading back to their common rooms. But no, dinner hadn't finished yet so they were all still in the great hall. Hermione didn't really want to go in there so she proceeded up the stairs to the infirmary. She finally reached there as Pansy had a major pain through her stomach.

"Help!" Hermione screamed at the door of the infirmary. A middle-aged witch came to the rescue, as she is the new Medi-witch for Hogwarts. She ushered Hermione and Pansy into the room and over to the nearest bed. They laid Pansy down and Madame Holtern rushed off to get the medicine required to fix Pansy's problem. She was back in less then a few minutes and already started mixing potions together. Madame Holtern made Pansy drink one first potion, which was purple. Once that was drowned Pansy opened her eyes in a flash looked at Hermione then fell asleep.

"Thank-you miss Granger that will be enough, I will be sure to tell Miss Parkinson how you saved her life, She must have either drunk the wrong drink or her drink had been spiked with a poison, lucky you got her here just in time, otherwise I don't know what would of happened."

"At least she's ok and that's the main thing." Hermione turned and left the sleeping Pansy and the strong, good willed new Medi-witch.

Hermione walked to the library were the meeting was to be held, she was a bit early but she didn't mind, she could just sit there and read a book or something. She walked in and walked to the couches at the back of the room after quickly grabbing a random romantic wizard stylebook off the shelf. She made her self-comfy and settled in for the wait until anyone else arrived. After ten minutes of reading something disturbed her reading so she looked up.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing here early?" Draco Malfoy said as he entered the library and began walking over to the couches.

"Why would you care or want to know, fine I came straight here after taking Pansy to the hospital wing." Draco chuckled after hearing that.

"Trying to get me to fall for that so I'd leave you alone right?"

"No, im being serious, you can even go check if you want or you can stay here and get infested with germs from me." Hermione said thinking about how no one is willing to respect her.

"Good point, well im off to go and see if the maiden is ok or not." Draco laughed before turning to leave.

"But then again, it's not worth it because she's asleep and won't wake up till tomorrow." Draco stopped and turned again.

"Fine but you just made yourself prime target of annoyance by me isn't that fantastic Granger." Hermione made a sarcastic smile then went back to her book. She felt Draco sit next to her and then a minute later she felt a finger running along the bottom of her leg. Hermione shivered then moved her leg.

"Don't touch me Malfoy, you don't want me to infect you but you want to touch my leg, what the hell is up with that sick mind of yours." Hermione said rubbing her legs to get rid of the touch of Draco.

"My mind is me, so you either take it or not," he smirked then placed his hand on Hermione's leg. Hermione moved his hand back to his lap.

"I'd rather not ferret, so go away." Hermione said standing up and moving to the other couch.

"Fuck you Granger," he yelled.

"Now, now Mr Malfoy no need to use that language, especially to a nice young lady," Dumbledore said walking through the library door.

"Um sorry Professor," Draco said blushing slightly on his pale face.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to its Miss Granger here, and promise me not to use offensive words as you are Head boy setting an example for everyone else." Draco sighed then turned to Granger.

"Sorry Granger," She smiled, "Fine I won't say anything offensive."

"Good to hear that, now Miss Granger would you please join Mr Malfoy on this couch as we need to save room for the other people can sit."

"Professor I would rather stay here," Hermione argued Dumbledore.

"Please Miss Granger, just for once and as well I need to discuss something's with you." Hermione got up and walked back to the couch where she was originally sitting. Draco smirked as she sat down closely to the edge trying to be as far away from him as possible.

"Professor what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked brightly staring straight at Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes, all I wanted to say is what a lovely job you Head boy and Girl have down this year." Hermione shook her head in disgust. 'How could I have falled for that, just to get me to move how stupid I am?'

The meeting wasn't that great, just talking about arrangements for the graduation and organizing everything. This was all up to the 6th year prefects because you can't really organize your own graduation it just wouldn't feel right. Draco would have swiped his hands along her legs unnoticed which was starting to freak Hermione out. Once the meeting was over everyone started to leave. Hermione sat there freaked out at the thought of Draco touching her. But then she noticed Draco hadn't moved off the seat either.

"Aren't you going to go or something?" Hermione asked as she turned her head to stare at Draco.

"Nope, I said I was going to annoy you so I might as well make the most of it." Draco said smirking back at her.

"How is it annoying me now is any different to what you usually do?"

"Well for a first your alone, you have no friends here to back you up and second is I know you enjoy my company even thou that is kind of weird but yes that's why."

"Well first, I am only never alone because I have friends who actually look after me and"

"Look after you that is bullshit, there probably just trying to get something out of you."

"And why would you care anyway huh, its not like im a human being to you, cos from your point I am nothing but a piece of shit."

"Hey if im not aloud to use offensive language you aren't either."

"Fine I won't but you know its true," Hermione said staring unblinkingly.

"No it's not but then I guess you'll have to find out." With that Draco got up and walked out on a thinking Hermione, she sat there and stared at the wall for half an hour.

The next morning Hermione woke up in her nice double sized bed in her luxurious room, she grabbed her normal clothes and walked into the bathroom. No one was up yet because of course there was no one in there. She turned on the shower tap after she locked the room so no one could get in. The room was filling with smog and that was when Hermione decided to turn on the cold tap water so it would be the perfect heat so she could hope in. She undressed then slid in through the Shower glass door and stood under the water for thirty minutes until she heard banging on the bathroom door.

"Hermione open this door right, I need to have a shower now!" Hermione switched of the taps after quickly shampooing her hair and washing it out.

"Hang on let me get dressed!" Hermione yelled back.

"I'll help you with that," another voice yelled through the door.

"Oh just piss off," Hermione said disgusted.

"Language Hermione, Language." Hermione shook her head dried herself with her towel and put her clothes on. She had a nice light blue woman's shirt and Black denim Flared pants. She brushed her hair quickly, gathered her clothes quickly, unlocked the doors and ran back to her room. 10 minutes later she walked into the common room of the 7th year prefect and headroom. The 7th year Prefects consisted of Harry, Padma, Michael, and Millicent. This left Ron alone in the Gryffindor tower that he was not pleased about. Also in this cosy common room enclosed Head Girl Hermione Granger and Head Boy Draco Malfoy. This is why Draco said that Hermione was always with someone.

Harry and Michael were sitting in the common room talking about quidditch of course, nothing other but that and of course girls how could you forget the girls. In every single guy conversation they have to mention something about girls. This pissed Hermione off the most, even thou she had been asked out by a lot of the guys at school she also turned down quite a lot to. That's why all the guys tried to get closer to her by becoming her friend first. But then she always realized who they were. Even some unwanted Slytherin's tried hitting on her is including Blaise Zabini. Hermione walked over and sat on one of the unoccupied seats. She lay down with a book she left there last night and started reading.

"What are you doing today Hermione?" Michael asked nervously stopping the conversation between him and Harry.

"The usual might even go check on Pansy see how's she doing."

"Pansy you must be joking with me what happened?" Michael said surprisingly and jokingly.

"Oh someone either spiked her drink or she made a potion somehow turn into a poison."

"And why would you want to see her?" Michael asked curiously. Hermione shifted in her seat wondering whether to tell them cos she didn't want to get to much attention.

"Oh I went for a walk during dinner last night, and found Pansy moaning out by the lake in agony." Hermione said proudly as she watched the expressions on the two guy's faces.

"And you didn't leave her to die out there did you?" Harry asked hopefully because Pansy was another one of Harry's famous enemies.

"No I didn't Harry, how could you think of me actually leaving anyone to die when they're an innocent victim, huh?" Hermione said making a point on which she was now. "Well tell Malfoy that if he wanted to see his 'Maiden' she would be awake soon. So im going to see if she remembers anything that happened yesterday." Hermione rose from her seat and walked towards the common room and down to the infirmary. The corridors where brightly lit by the open windows. Hermione stopped to peer out a rather large window. The view was of the lake and the forest in the background. The grass swayed in the wind, as did the trees in the foreground. The beautiful crystal clear lake glistened with the reflection of the sun. It looked so peaceful. Hermione continued walking towards the infirmary hoping every one would be still asleep, which they were. She reached the infirmary no later then tens minutes later, which was pretty good on the pace that she was walking. Hermione knocked on the door and walked in. She noticed a body laying on the bed in the back corner with a lady standing over it.

"Ahh Miss Granger, glad you could make it, Mr and Mrs. Parkinson told me to thank-you very much for saving their daughters life." Madame Holtern stated still keeping an eye on the waking Pansy. Slight moans where heard before Pansy sat up in her bed and started blinking rapidly.

"What? Where am I? What am I doing here? Madame Holtern I demand you to tell me what I am doing here." Pansy said blurting out everything she could say in 30 seconds.

"If you calm down Miss Parkinson, we will care to explain but you must be patient." Pansy nodded and looked to Hermione with expression 'what the hell are you doing here?'

"Ok Miss Granger would you do the honours and tell Miss Parkinson her troubled story please."

"Sure why not, Ok Pansy you story goes like this, - You somehow drank something which made you ache in agony and start ripping from the inside. I then found you outside by the lake rolling on the ground yelling out in pain. Then I brought you back here so you wouldn't die of agony. And that is where I left you, and if I was you I would be nice to me for actually saving your life." Hermione retraced everything that had happened except left out most of the details, which needn't need to say. Pansy nodded again in agreement then opened her mouth to speak once again.

"Well if you did that then I would have to thank you wouldn't I," she thought for a few, "I got it what if we go to Hogsmead together tomorrow and I take you out as a friend to lunch, how does that sound?" Hermione smiled and nodded then took the seat next to her bed. Hermione suddenly heard some panting noises and foot steps which seemed to be running. She looked up at the door at someone she was expecting to turn up quite soon. His blonde hair flopping down the side of his shaped head with some flopping into his eye.

"Pansy, Pansy, Pansy what the hell did you do to yourself?" Draco asked walked over to the bed which was occupied by Miss Parkinson. He stole a glace at Hermione smirking about what he had done last night and what he had said. Hermione stared harshly at him then focused back on Pansy.

"It's ok Draco im fine, nothings wrong Im all fine, thanks to Granger." Pansy said smiling at Hermione.

"Well, well, well there say we meet again," Draco smirked, "How dare you save her?" Draco laughed while Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Well Draco, im taking her to lunch tomorrow would you mind joining us?" Draco looked at Hermione and smirked. Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes then rubbed them with her hands.

"If you want to Pansy, I would gladly join." Draco said taking the other seat near the bed.

"One condition thou Draco, no being mean or rude to Granger." Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled at the comment that was just made from Pansy.

"Granger get the hell up!" a familiar voice rang in Hermione's ears the next morning. Hermione rolled over and looked at the clock blinking the time. 8:00am. 'Oh shit im going to be late for breakfast.' Hermione thought to herself.

"Granger get the hell up!" went that voice at her door, and then she heard loud banging on her door before she decided to answer.

"Piss off im getting up now just go I need peace." There was one louder bang before they deceased. Hermione rolled out of bed and over to her wardrobe. She grabbed her favourite pair of jeans, a light blue sweater with a matching singlet and grabbed some underwear. She gathered them in her arms then wondered to the bathroom. She got changed then went and stood in front of the mirror. She stared at herself for a while thinking about what she would do with her hair. She finally made a decision on her hair to have it up in a loose bun and that was all. So she began brushing her hair, which was quite easy, even thou it would have looked hard. She then rolled little bits up for her bun. 5 minutes later she had finished and was then gathering her clothes up and heading back to her room. Hermione dumped her clothes on her bed then grabbed her shoulder bag, which carried her wallet, mobile, even thou it's never used and her lip-gloss then slipped her shoes on. She headed back out to the common room to be greeted by two faces standing right near the fire.

"Granger, finally we need to get going the carriages leave in ten minutes and we need to check in to go." Pansy started walking out of the common room with Draco in tow. Hermione stood there for a while until it clicked in that she was actually going with them; two slytherin's. She hurried after the other two and caught up just before they turned down the corridor towards the great hall.

"Pansy what exactly are doing today?" Hermione asked reaching Pansy's side opposite Draco.

"Oh nothing much depends really but we'll find something." Pansy said as they moved up in the line of people going to Hogsmeade. She had told Harry and Ron yesterday who she was going with and they weren't really happy with it but they know that they wouldn't be able to stop her. But they where going to Hogsmeade with Ginny and Lavender anyway so Hermione didn't mind, just to get way from the couples.

"Miss Granger, do you have your form," Professor McGonagall asked relieving Hermione from thinking about Ginny and Harry kissing.

"Oh yes I do its right here." Hermione pulled out a blue piece of paper from her pocket. It was wrinkled and folded in four but she handed it to the teacher.

"Thank you Miss Granger, hurry now go catch up with the other two." McGonagall expressed other two' in a disgusted yet somehow pleased manner. Hermione caught up to them as they were getting into a carriage.

"Come on Granger we can't wait all day," Pansy yelled. Hermione jumped into the carriage on the other side to Pansy and Draco. Draco was staring at her intensely that is until an unexpected person jumped in the carriage.

"Granger what the hell are you doing here," Blaise said taking a seat next to her, "Im surprised Mr Pureblood person would let you sit with him." Hermione smiled weakly.

"As a matter of fact Zabini it wasn't me who invited her," the three heads turned towards Pansy.

"What are you people staring at, do I have something on my face?"

"Oh well, what are you guys doing today?" Blaise asked getting comfortable in his seat accidentally swiping her skin with his hand.

"Oh were just going to do stuff I don't know and im taking Hermione to lunch Draco's coming with and your most welcome to come, I sure Granger would feel more comfortable if there was another guy around." Pansy winked at Hermione who just rolled her eyes.

"Sure I'd enjoy the company to," Blaise flashed Hermione a smile and Hermione blushed.

The carriage had at last stopped right in front of a nice small street.

"Come with us Granger, we'll show you were we usually hanged." Pansy said pulling Hermione's hand getting out of the carriage. Hermione tumbled to the ground.

"Oh eh sorry about that," Pansy said helping Hermione back up from the ground.

"It's alright but can I asked you a favour can you stop calling me Granger it's really bugging me." Pansy nodded then took Draco's hand and Hermione's.

"Hermione grab hold of Blaise's hand please, because im sure he'd rather hold your hand then Draco's." Hermione reached around and took Blaise's hand. She could feel the toned ness and the tight grip around her fingers.

"Ok guys let's go." They were walking in a line till they reached the end of an alley way, Pansy took on step and suddenly a force palled them through to an area Hermione had never seen before. It was beautiful. A large courtyard with seats around the edge and one small café in the far right corner with a swimming pool in the far left. There was green, green grass area with few flowers and a nice oak tree shadowing a seat. It was beautiful, hard stone to walk on but it seemed to be always sunny.

"Whoa this is amazing!" Hermione stuttered out, the three Slytherin's just smirked.

"Your lucky Hermione, I think you're the only Gryffindor to ever to see this, just wait you are the last Gryffindor to see this as well. That's why we made you hold hands with us because alone no other person apart from slytherin's can enter. Also it was just easier." Hermione smiled at the comment about her being a lucky one, and she agreed. They had all let each others hands go once they were through, but now Hermione's arm was grabbed by Pansy leading her to the pool.

"Hey no, no way am I going swimming in front of them people," Hermione stated as she abruptly stopped which jerked Pansy back.

"Oh come on it be fun," Pansy wined.

"I don't even have bathers," Hermione stated another fact.

"That's true but you see that little box room over there, all you do is walk in there and there's a million bathers in there, wait a minute ill go get you a pair." Pansy rushed off over to the room near the pool. Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable around the two boys, because they started talking and Hermione was just standing there. Pansy came back out a few minutes later carrying two pairs of bathers. They were both bikini's one blue and the other purple. Pansy ran back over to them and Hermione just shook her head.

"No fricken way," Hermione said.

"Well you either wear this or we will chuck you in the pool with your clothes on." Pansy smirked and the guys followed on with that. She handed Hermione the blue bathers then walked to the toilet/changing rooms hoping Hermione would follow. At last Hermione agreed with herself that it wouldn't be that bad would it, just to go in the pool with them? Nah it would be fine. Hermione walked to the toilets. When she walked in she took for the nearest stall and got changed in there. She walked out a minute later to Pansy waiting outside her stall.

"See look at that aren't I a good stylist," Pansy said about how much Hermione bathers suited her. Hermione half smiled then was lead back out to the pool. Draco and Blaise were already in the pool. This would be the first guys to see Hermione in bikini's because she always wore either one piece or board shorts and a t-shirt. The first time a guy will see her tanned toned stomach. The guys were just looking at the as they approached the pool, of course Pansy would have swam with them be for but for Hermione this was different she had only ever swam in a pool with her guy friends back home, but then again they were friends these people were meant to be complete enemies. Pansy jumped in the pool and Hermione had stayed put because she was out of it thinking or something. Suddenly she was pushed into the water, splash. Hermione surfaced and turned to the three slytherin's in the corner.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"Fun," was the word they all said.

"Oh really so you would mind if I dunk you then." Hermione jumped on Blaise back trying to push him down, but instead she was lifted up out of the water on his shoulders.

"Hey put me down now, Now!" she screamed but he wouldn't give in. Pansy came up behind them and started tickling Hermione who started giggling and shaking around.

"Is this what you do to all of the people you bring or what because it's really annoying." They continued there swimming and teasing for up until lunchtime.

They were walking towards the café, which was first spotted that morning. There were a fair few slytherin's and what looked like a few Ravenclaws accompany many of the Slytherin guys. They walked in a found a table in the back corner of the café. It was one of those booth tables so they had to split up in two. Pansy pulled Draco onto one side of the booth and Ushered Hermione to sit on the other side with Blaise.

"Now," Pansy paused, "Hermione you can have what ever you want because im paying for you and I think it's only fair," Hermione nodded then took a menu.

"Ok, thanks Pansy, but all I want are some chips because im not that hungry." In the end they all ended up sharing a whole basket of chips with a few milkshakes on the side.

"You know what Hermione, I think we should grow up and stop this feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and I think we would have a better school if we did. I mean we only have 3 months left of school and are either 18 or turning 18 soon so I think we should mature and forget all the differences between us." Hermione smiled then put her hand in the middle of the table.

"You know what Pansy that sounded like a great idea put your hand in to start a united group till grad and for as long as we can." Pansy put her hand on top of Hermione's, then Blaise did and finally Draco gave in and did as well. They all did that thing where you lift your hands up and say something like go team or something like that.

2 months later a lot had changed so much indeed. Hermione remained a good friend of Pansy and Blaise but Draco had kept his distance even thou in the common he would try to scare her and tickle her but whenever Pansy was around he would keep away from her and act like he hated her so much. Blaise had a liking towards Hermione but not showing it to well. Harry and Ron weren't happy with it but would do anything for Hermione even if it meant socialising with the enemy.

"Hermione wait up," Pansy called when Hermione walked out of their last potions class for the day. Hermione stopped quickly and turned around into a nice hug from Pansy. Hermione receive a hug from Blaise as well but she didn't mind that much anymore. Draco stood back behind Pansy until Pansy pushed him forward.

"Draco give Hermione a hug don't be rude," Hermione felt a bit awkward but then gave Draco a loose hug. Hermione smiled then walked off with Pansy talking about how boring that class was. This was the perfect night to stay with them because Ron and Harry both had quidditch practise of cause. Draco and Blaise walked back to their common room while Hermione was still with Pansy. Pansy then pulled Hermione into a desolate room.

"Hermione I need to talk to you, will you help me ask Draco out, I've done it before but that was when I was 12 come on Hermione you could ask him for I know you could please." Hermione stood there blank, staring at the wall.

"NO!"

"Please Hermione I trust you to do it. Come on I distract Blaise and you can talk to him in the room." Pansy led Hermione in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Said the password once they got there then led her inside as well. The common room was packed full of slytherin's resting around or playing games.

"This way Hermione." Pansy walked down a hallway off the left side of the room then walked into the first door on the right.

"Blaise, Hermione needs to talk to Draco so come with me," Blaise gave Draco a stare and Draco stared back. Blaise walked out of the room with Pansy and Hermione just stood there. Draco was getting nervous you could tell he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?" Hermione Stared at him, he looked so nervous, he had been getting closer to Hermione but acting different around her.

"Um sorry but, um this isn't about me I um have to ask for Pansy," Draco sighed then sat down on Blaise's bed.

"Ok you can continue," he said motioning her to sit down next to him. She moved over and sat down.

"Well, she really means it and she wants to go out with you," Hermione looked at the ground.

"Oh," is all Draco said he was also looking at the ground, then lifted his head and smiled, "Tell her I will then." Hermione half smiled stood up.

"She also told me to give you this," Hermione gave him a hug then walked out of the room. Draco stood there staring at the doorway till Blaise walked back in.

Hermione had walked out of the room and ran all the way to the common room. She ran up and hugged Pansy and whispered in her ear.

"Pansy oh my god he said yes." Pansy just screamed quietly with excitement. They both walked back into Blaise's room and gave the guys a smile. Pansy walked up to Draco and gave him a hug.

"Thank-you," she whispered in his ear. Hermione sat down on one of the squishy chairs in the room and she felt arms around her neck. She half smiled then glanced at Pansy quickly, she didn't know what to do, she didn't like Blaise like that. Blaise was leaning on the back of the chair she was sitting on then moved his arms hugging her around her neck. Pansy saw the look on Hermione face and then thought of a great thing to do.

"Why don't we get going for dinner." Hermione let air out in relief as she stood up.

"I need to put my books back in my room first."

"So do I," Draco added in.

"Oh ok then you two put your books away and me and Blaise will meet you guys in the great hall and Hermione you are sitting with us im making sure." Hermione bit her lip then nodded. All four of them walked out of the Slytherin dungeon. They separated into the two groups with Blaise and Pansy heading to the Great Hall while Draco and Hermione headed to their common room.

"Do you think I should of said yes or no?" Draco asked when they were walking down a deserted hall way.

"It depends if you really wanted to or not," Hermione said back keeping her face facing the ground.

"I don't know what I want at the moment something is keeping my mind occupied so I don't know." Hermione smiled then lifted her head up to face him.

"Why don't you see where this ends up for all you know you might break up sooner then you realise." Draco hummed in agreement. They reached the common then chucked there stuff on one couch and headed back towards the Great hall.

"Do you know, I think Blaise likes you," Draco said a few metres before they would enter.

"I know that but what can I do if I don't feel the same way." Draco smiled then pushed the door open for Hermione then them both unexpected walked to the Slytherin table. Many stares where met again as Hermione walked with Draco towards the Slytherin table. Hermione glanced at the Gryffindor and realised Harry and Ron weren't there. 'That would be right still at quidditch I expect,' Hermione thought to herself as she was once again greeted by Pansy with a hug.

"Hermione come sit here," Hermione was asked to sit opposite Blaise and felt uncomfortable doing it.

"Hi Blaise," he gave a smile then looked to Draco who was sitting on the other side of Pansy. Draco raised his eyebrows then started talking to Pansy about Graduation.

The Day of Graduation Ball and full Graduation.

"Hermione I can't believe this is our second last day of School, what will happen to us, we grow up forget all about each other I wont be able to take it," Pansy blurted out as they walked back to Hermione's bedroom to get ready for the ball.

"Pansy you know I am one who don't forget things easily, especially what Michael did, but I am also one to forgive for things like that happening. We are not going to grow up forgetting each other, we will try and stay friends but something's might get in the way," Hermione replied as willing as she was to Pansy who was listen contentedly to everything Hermione was saying.

"I know Hermione I know but we have to think it out first."

"No Pansy, we don't have to think it out just let everything come as it comes, for now you have great friends including me and a nice thoughtful boyfriend what more could you want anyway," Hermione said trying to cheer Pansy up about her forward life things. Pansy smiled then Gave Hermione a hug.

"So have you decided what we are doing for a good Graduation Break-up?" Pansy asked Hermione as they walked through the open common room door to Hermione's room where their dresses laid upon Hermione's bed.

"Yes I've thought it all out, the day after we finish school, we will go to my beach bay house situated in Confessional Bay and stay there for as long as we want."

"Sounds good to me but who will go?"

"That's what we need to talk about I say You, Draco, Harry, Ron and me, but the again I think Blaise should come to!" Pansy smiled but then frowned again.

"But what about Harry's and Ron's girlfriends?"

"There not coming and that's all there is to it, they don't like me because I made friends with you guys," Hermione said like a stuck up cow.

"But Harry is kinda friends with Draco and Blaise and Ron seem to be getting on fine why don't they hate them."

"Because no one would go out with them otherwise, and im a girl they think I steal everyone's boyfriend." Pansy laughed.

"That would be more like me, but I don't steal them they come to me," Hermione laughed and then pick up her dress of the bed.

"We are going to have so much fun Pansy," Hermione said holding her dress up to herself.

"Im surprised you are actually going with Blaise I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't but he wouldn't go with anyone else so I felt like I had to so he wouldn't have a crappy grad." Pansy smiled then awwwed. Hermione got undressed and slipped her newly brought dress on, it was beautiful. It was a pale purple and had trumpet sleeves. It tightened to her body at the top then flowed out down the bottom.

"Hermione it looks beautiful on, you look gorgeous," Pansy complemented Hermione then went to put on her dress. Pansy's one was a pale green which suited her fine black hair. It was much the same as Hermione's but with more flow down the bottom.

"See Pansy we look like twins," Hermione joked. Pansy smiled then twirled her dress.

"I bet the guys are waiting for us," Pansy stated and Hermione nodded, "But they can wait, where's the makeup?" They did each others make up and hair then they were finally ready to go to their Graduation. The beginning of the evening would be the Graduation on congratulating them on how well there done etc and pronounce that they have now graduated and after that is the dance the last main dance at the school for them.

"Come on Pansy we better go," Hermione said slipping on her heels.

"Ok wait up," Pansy said putting on her own heels. They walked out of the room with their arms linked together. They were so happy smiling and laughing at the lame joke Pansy tried to pull off. Pansy was right the guys were waiting for them. Both of them standing there in a black suit with silver ties, they looked elegant. Both guys' eyes lit up as soon as the girls took one step into the room.

"You guys look Fab," Pansy commented as she linked arms with Draco and let go of Hermione's. Hermione stood there for a bit until Blaise put his arm out for Hermione to hold. Hermione smiled and took it.

"You guys look beautiful to, you know," Draco said, "But I think we should get going now." They walked down in partners to the Graduation ceremony. Of course again Harry was with Ginny Ron with Lavender so they forgot about Hermione until they spotted her with Blaise Zabini walking down the main stairs towards the Great hall were the Graduation was going to be held.

"Hermione is that who you were going with, you know you could at least told us that," Ron shouted out from the Great hall door.

"Well excuse me Ronald I do not have to tell you everything do I, because you guys are either got quidditch or your bloody girlfriends occupying you, you are forgetting about me." This shut Ron up then waited until they where told to enter the Great Hall.

"Now we are here to celebrate the end of your year so we are going to have a speech out here then get straight into the ball. This years Graduation is set out different, there will be no certificates or boring speeches it is all going to be ran by your famous head boy and girl." Hermione smiled then walked to the great oak doors where Mr Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were standing.


End file.
